masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dossier: Tali
The Glitch How many people have used the glitch in this article? I'm not saying it's fake, I'm just saying that it's nice to have a little corroboration. I'd hate to see something stay on here that is simply made up.--Effectofthemassvariety 22:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've used it. It's not very fun though. Much more fun to kick his ass while he shoots back. :) :Here's a video of someone using it. Dammej 22:51, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops. Just realized that there are actually two glitches listed. I haven't attempted the talk-to-reegar glitch, so I can't comment on that. Dammej 23:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's always funner to beat the crap out of them fair and square. But, I guess, on insanity, you'd need all the help you can get. I haven't even attempted Hard! :) Well, that sounds good to me. Now it feels legit. --Effectofthemassvariety 06:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well if you're going try it on insanity (You should! Insanity Vanguard was the most fun I had in the game.) You should at least try to be a beast before you cheese your way through it. "Your old commander is a badass, ma'am." Dammej 19:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Did just try the glitch and after the cut-scene I ended up right beside Kal'Reegar again. The glitch might have been fixed with Overlord, Aegis pack or firepower pack. Will need confirmation on it though, as I've never used it before and just as easily can have just failed with it. FifthDisciple 21:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Arc Projector How effective is the Arc Projector against the Colossus on Hardcore and above? Tali's no.1 fan 16:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : On Insanity: it brings down the shield in five zaps.FifthDisciple 21:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, that's pretty good. Tali's no.1 fan 14:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Colussus' firing skills "This Colossus has the ability to calculate a lead etc." is written (as a "warning"). Is it that it calculates a lead, or that it fires a seeking projectile? If I'm not mistaken, during the Firewalker assignments the Colossi's projectiles curved (i.e., seeking a target). --AnotherRho 23:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, as written, the warning is inaccurate. The siege pulse itself tracks and leads (even when there's a wall between it and Shepard!) To be clear, the pulse homes in on where the commander will be, rather than where the commander is currently. -- Dammej (talk) 17:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Once in a blue moon Not sure if I was just extremely lucky but I managed to defeat the Colossus on Insanity in less than 5 minutes (no loads, no squad deaths). I also noticed that having Miranda and Garrus with Overload makes this mission a cakewalk (especially useful against the Recon Drones - take cover, have Miranda and Garrus take out each wave while you take care of the Primes). Shepard (Soldier, L16) - Powers: Hardened Adrenaline Rush, Disruptor Ammo 3, Combat Mastery 3 - Weapons: Phalanx, Geth Plasma Shotgun, Vindicator - Armor: Full Kestrel with Kuwashii Visor Miranda - Powers: Overload 3, Cerberus Officer 3 - Weapons: Locust Garrus - Powers: Heavy Overload, Turian Rebel 3 - Weapons: Vindicator Research: everything on Citadel and Omega, first set of Dossier missions, Horizon, Kasumi & Zaeed with loyalty missions (Paragon Zaeed loyalty). Told Kal'Reegar to stand down. Started with Vindicator, quickly took out the Geth near the center and took cover (using Garrus' and Miranda's Overload when available). Took out visible Geth on the left path (cover), activated Hardened Adrenaline Rush (50% damage reduction), stormed across, destroying any remaining Geth on the path with the (anti-)Geth shotgun. Switched to Phalanx, continued towards the Colossus, Miranda and Garrus somehow took almost no damage. Took cover (Shepard back, Miranda & Garrus front) at the end of the left path (to the Colossus' right, just next to it), started working on the Colossus (full shields). Now it was mostly Hardened Adrenaline Rush + quick shots with the Vindicator (helping your squad when Destroyers arrive or when they're overrun), avoiding the Colossus' attacks (concentrated exclusively on Shepard - helps you time the attacks if you're behind your squad + you can pretty much forget about other problems (such as Destroyers who managed to get into flamethrower range once or twice)). The Colossus was down in less than 2 minutes, no repairs attempted (perhaps it doesn't repair if it can't take cover?). As far as I can tell, the less time you spend camping, the better. The Geth either spawn till the Colossus is down or in such numbers you'll simply run out of ammo long before you get a shot at the Colossus. Probably got lucky with the left path because they didn't have time to take sniping positions. Not sure if there's anything useful here, but decided to post since this was definitely the easiest boss fight I've ever experienced (second playthrough, first Insanity). 22:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Right side approach.... Having done the colossus fight many times on insanity from all the angles, I found the right side has what I would call an exploit. Once you reach the end of the path I set up my squad to cover the way in and take cover just to the left of the little opening that would allow you to get to the floor. In the right position (about half the colossus is visible) the big cannon cannot hit you. You can overload and warp the colossus, use the Cain or regular weapons taking little to no damage. Not as fun as the left but if you struggle to get through this mission the right side offers an easy way out. John R 21:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : Funny, I have the opposite experience. Whenever I go to the right I die, however on the left it's pretty easy because the entire team has cover. 17:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) 2nd glitch? The "Once in a blue moon" samefag returns, now with more info. Insanity infiltrator playthrough. Attempted the left path 7-8 times, ended up reloading 7-8 times. This time Grunt + Miranda (and very few upgrades - avoiding probing to save credits, Shadow Broker's resource shipments will cover that later). The fact that Grunt doesn't use (or lose) shields greatly increases his survivability but is also inferior to the double Overload combo (decided to spec Garrus 10/0/10/10 since disruptor ammo takes care of shields, but infiltrators can't handle barriers so Concussive shot comes in _really_ handy here - no idea why people skip this power, it's really useful once you get the hang of it). As far as I can tell, you need heavy DPS for the left path. A soldier with Garrus/Miranda (WITH double Overload, preferrably having them at L3, at least (L4/L4 is just overkill)) should be able to handle it and the Colossus goes down pretty fast once you have both teammates (and yourself) firing at it (the right path doesn't allow your teammates to deal as much damage). Hardened Adrenaline Rush helps you fire consistently (damage reduction, also accuracy bonus results in higher DPS) and you really need it for this fight or you get swarmed in a matter of seconds (results in a teammate death and then it's pretty much over). Since there's an infinite Geth spawn, you have a limited time to get this done or you'll run out of ammo - attempt this ONLY with a DPS-oriented build ("... so we can of course get them down fast, cause we're bringing all these guys, I mean, we'll be in trouble if we don't take them down quick.") On the other hand, my infiltrator/Grunt/Miranda party couldn't take care of the Geth spawns fast enough (I used the Locust, although the Tempest might've been better suited for this part, but w/e) so I ended up choosing the right path which appears to have a glitch (someone really should confirm this one). Once you get to the end of the right path (where you're still on the right path, behind cover, but exposed to the sun when firing - there's a 3x thermal clip spawn to the right, near a med-kit), a medium-size Geth spawn will occur near the Colossus (didn't encounter a Destroyer) but the spawns seem to stop after this one (either that, or I really wasn't paying attention and my teammates took care of that issue - a Geth trooper managed to sneak up on me from the rear once (shield boost ftw)). If you've read everything up to this point, you've just won the "tl;did read" achievement (you should be proud). Either way, once you're at that point, the only thing you need to worry about is the Colossus and since there's an infinite ammo spawn next to you and no Geth spawns to worry about (and the Colossus won't repair since you have LOS) you can just camp this one out. (As a side-note, it took 2 reloads to do this right - I'm coming up with thirty-two point three three uh, repeating of course, percentage, of survival. - which is a lot better than I usually do ( 0/7-8 ).) 07:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) One Prime or Two? Lancer1289 recently commented in his edit that there are two Geth Prime in Getting to the Observatory section. However, I have fought through this part many times on multiple difficulties and only encountered a second Geth Prime once. I'm curious to see if others have encountered one Prime or two. 00:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Continuity Error? Okay, so I know it's possible to get Legion before Tali's mission, as per people uploading videos of Legion in Tali's recruitment mission. My question is however, if you finish Legion's loyalty mission and re-write the Geth, what is the explanation behind the attack on the quarians? Are they just rebel geth? :It is something that isn't really explained. Personal opinion, just geth who became active and didn't link to either side, so they are just defending themselves. Lancer1289 00:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I thought if you rewrote the geth, the station would take time to reach EVERY heritic geth, so it wouldn't seem unreasonable that the geth on Heastrom simply have not "linked" to the heritic station.--Paladin cross 16:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Colossus ignores cloak (Insanity) Just watched my brother play through this on insanity as an infiltrator. While cloaked, the Colossus was still able to hit him. Can anyone else confirm? CasualGamer 09:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :The last time I played Insanity and as an Infiltrator, I tried cloaking through the battle, and I got hit multiple times by the Colossus. Lancer1289 17:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) There's Too Many Of Them! I have just begun to feel that there are way too many pictures in this article and it's beginning to look messy. I think having so many pictures draws the reader's attention away from the text, as well as making the article overcrowded. Are some of these pics even necessary? I think a good cleanup is in order. Tali's no.1 fan 14:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I restored the original pictures as that is one clear cut case of "image overload". We can only fit so many images in a section, and if they were to be added put them in better locations. I will see if I can work them in elsewhere, but for now, a clean article is better until then. Lancer1289 16:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care of this, it looks much better now. Tali's no.1 fan 20:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah there were a few paragraphs that were broken up nicely with the images, but I can't fit the other one in as there really just isn't a place to put it, but I did like the one with the Troopers and the Colossus in the background. I was going to make sure that got in. Also, I just noticed that you heading is one of my favorite lines from the Battle of Endor in Return of the Jedi. Lancer1289 20:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Mission Summary Credits inaccuracy I played this Mission a few weeks ago and I got 69000 credits on it. I can confirm it as a PC player and with a save file and screen shot. I think the problem is that on the last section of the article it isn't mentioned that you pick up the last credits of the mission off the Damaged Geth Rocket Trooper before you pick up the Geth Pulse Rifle. The Damaged Geth Rocket Trooper gives you 9000 credits. WWNSX 18:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :If you would look at the note at the bottom of the summary section, you would see that this is a glitch and that the actual amount received is 60,000. This is true for both Xbox and PC. Like another mission, the summary screen is bugged. Lancer1289 01:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :And so we remove valid information anyway... Lancer1289 01:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahh Okay I misread it then. sorry. Just tried my mission files again and your right. WWNSX 19:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Missing Title i have a problem in mass 2 tail on a massion study a star that become old very fast in mass 3 javik said that protheans was terned a star in to supernova to destroy zhatil tail said that the geth havent that kind of tech can we think that prothean did not vanish and use this tech on another non-organic race ? this event accor near geth border and we know peapers usee the geth in mass 2 & 3 peapers & prothean are only raceses that have kind of tech but peapers did not try to destory geth until tehy used them until end of war i mean the only answer is proteans -- 13:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Things like this belong in the forums or a blog post as this isn’t what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Infinite geth spawn fighting Colossus choosing left path? Hardcore, Infiltrator. Sneak to Colossus as near as possible, but specially don't shoot him. Ran out of ammo at fifth Destroyer. Probably the "stop spawn trigger" area shifted to right. 21:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Um, what? I couldn't understand that, if it's about me reverting your edit, it was was because of the bad grammar (mainly).--Legionwrex (talk) 21:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Simply confirming 2nd glitch? infinite spawn. During this fight Colossus located behind the ramp, where he hides for repair. You can turn the ramp from the left or from the right. If you will stay at beginning point, there will be infinite geth spawn (so you have to advance). Advancing right side triggers "stop spawn trigger" near Colossus, but Left side do not. 22:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Dealing with the Colossus the easy way (Insanity tip!) There seems to be a glitch in the repair protocols of the geth Colossus. Whenever one of its own kin opens fire on it, it does not(!) enter its repair mode, but instead continuously shoots on the rogue geth. When Shepard has AI Hacking at their disposal, attempt to move up to the elevated area so you get the Colossus into your line of sight and seek cover (you may want to cause some commotion up there beforehand by repeatedly hacking geth and then slowly moving up the ramp), then post your squadmates so that they can also draw a bead on the geth - but DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, shoot at the Colossus to avoid triggering its self-repair! Also convince Kal'Reegar to stand down so he doesn't interfere and possibly and inadvertently triggers the self-repair protocols. As long as the geth keep coming (this is best done with Destroyers), take out their shields when necessary and repeatedly use your AI Hacking on them. The hacked geth instantaneously takes on the Colossus and slowly whittles it down. The Colossus in turn is now too busy fighting the rogue geth (thereby redirecting its blasts elsewhere) and does not initiate its repair protocols. Eventually the Colossus is destroyed, thereby ending the spawning of additional geth. If you don't want to take chances with the Cain (I tried using that one before, but even when I brought down the Colossus's shields to about 50% before firing, it merely went down to 50% armor and instantaneously initiated its repair procedures - puĺus you have to survive the extremely long charging time), this is a method of cheesing your way past the Colossus, plus you can save a lot of ammo this way. Robidu (talk) 03:13, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Although this is rather late, an easier way to deal with the Colossus is just to take the M-920 Cain, upgrade so you have two shots available, point it at the thing, and fire. -- 05:16, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Simple troopers rush you On insanity, at least for me, almost every enemy on this mission is trying to close to point blank range and really shoot you to death, even simple geth troopers. Because of that, it may be one of the missions where actual difficulty exists aside enemy health bloat. Mission Summary Glitch I just completed this mission on Hardcore so I could get the geth pulse rifle. After suffering through that misery, I noticed an odd little glitch on the mission summary screen. The maximum amount of iridium you can obtain on this mission should be 2000, right? Well mine says I got 2002. Seeing as how iridium deposits usually come in 200 or 500, I don't know where that extra 2 came from. Here's a screenshot for reference. Worth adding to the article?--ShootingStarAJM (talk) 06:28, May 11, 2017 (UTC)